MyMusic Scene's Cousin
by AweSamantha
Summary: When the doors open, and an English woman walks into the building, somebody falls for them. But who's keeping their feelings secret?
1. Scene's Cousin

Another boring period of time in the work place. Intern 2 was sat next to scene after a long day at My Music, and Scene had been watching Nyan Cat for 7 hours and Intern 2 had gotten fed up with it. "Will you turn that off! Please?" He asked nicely, and watched as Scene made puppy dog eyes and pouted her lips. He rolled his eyes, and slammed his head on the desk as she pressed play again. As she danced to the YouTube video, the door to My Music opened. Metal ran from his desk to the front desk, always keen to see who it was. Idol stood up from her chair and walked to a spot where she could see. Indie stepped out of his office. A brunette with big hair stepped into the room, her leather jacket and blue t-shirt bringing out her blue eyes.

Everyone looked at her, for a few seconds. Techno and Dubstep walked out, and looked to her as well. "SAMMMMIIIIIEEEEE!" Scene screamed, getting up from her seat and jumping up to the girl. She gave her the biggest hug imaginable. "Um... Scene... You can let go now..." The girl said, after a minute. "Scene..." Techno and Dubstep grabbed hold of Scene and took her off of the girl. "Sammie?" Intern 2 asked, confused. "Samantha Howard, actually. YouTube famous and british!" Idol said, walking over. "But how does Scene know you?"

Samantha rolled her eyes. "It's Sam, please. And I'm Scene's cousin." She said, introducing herself to the crew. Indie smiled, "It's a pleasure to have you here, Sam. I listen to your music, if I must admit." Sam smiled, "Indie, nice to meet you too. I've read your twitter feed, and keep updated with what's happening here. It always seems like great fun." This was the first guest that everyone seemed happy with.

Idol grinned, and showed Sam around the building, before there was a staff meeting called. "We are here today because of Scene's cousin being Samantha Jane Howard." Indie announced, standing at one end of the room. "She's just amazing! I love her! We should be sisters not cousins!" It had set Scene off... Techno placed her hand over Scene's mouth and it shut her up. "She's pretty hot..." Metal said. Everyone looked to Metal, but Intern 2. He sat silently staring at the table. "Shut up." Idol said. "You calling somebody hot is like Muse doing a colaboration with One Direction. NOT RIGHT!"

Dubstep whispered something to Techno, and she nodded. "Her hair is pretty awesome. I agree!" They all looked to her as she wandered around the building, and nodded in agreement. "With her being British, we could get her to tell us some bands we wouldn't have heard of." Intern 2 suggested. "Shut up Inter-" Before Indie could finish, Idol put a finger on his lips. "Intern 2 is right, for once... One Direction and The Beatles came from England, and they are amazingly talented!" Indie pushed Idol's hand away, and sighed. "You might have a point..."


	2. Lunch Time

"And McFly. That's all the artists you need to know of really..." Came the sound of a thick English accent. "Woah! Why have I never heard of them!" Idol asked, after writing down the list that Sam had named. "Because they're from England?" Sam asked, then got up and walked over to the front desk. "Hey..." She looked to where Scene should of been, "Where's Scene?" Intern 2 looked up from his work, "Working on this week's live show." Sam nodded, then passed him a tissue.

Intern 2 sneezed, then smiled at Sam. "Thanks... How did you know?" Sam shrugged, "You just looked like you were going to sneeze..." Intern 2 nodded, then realised she had came over for a reason. "Why did you want Scene?" Sam sighed, "Just wanted a drink, and some lunch... Idol would just ask me about British things and try an English accent. At least I would have some for of conversation that wouldn't be based on where I come from." He nodded, agreeing. "Well... Maybe I could come. Then you would hopefully have a proper conversation. I love work, but when I'm with these idiots... It can get stressful."

"Shut up, Intern 2!" Indie shouted from his office, and the two of them laughed quietly. Sam nodded, with a shy smile, then walked out. She turned to see Intern 2 not there, so she walked back through the doors. "Are you coming?" He shook his head, "Got to ask-" Before he could finish, Sam had grabbed his arm and was walking out with him.

Once at the local resturaunt, Sam and Intern 2 sat down at a table together. "Um... Just a sandwich?" Sam asked, knowing that he would have to get back to the office at one point. "Yeah, okay. And a galss of water?" Intern 2 asked, feeling slightly awkward.

Elsewhere, Metal and Scene were finishing off the live show. "Thanks for watching! See you next weeeeeek!" Scene said, before Metal cut off the connection. "That was good." He grumbled, as he packed up the cameras. Reyna (his daughter) walked into the room. "Hey Scene! Nice show today!" The fifteen year old said casually, before flinging her bag to one side. "Thank yooou!" Scene said, before walking out. "Daddy! I saw Intern 2 being dragged out by a YouTube Goddess!" She complained, sitting on a stool.

"Intern 2 has his own life, Sweet Child Of Mine. Don't panic." Metal said, with a sigh as he wrapped up wires. "So it's okay if Samantha Howard is dating my true love?" Reyna asked in a strop. Metal turned and looked at her, "Stop jumping to conclusions! She came in three days ago, she was probably saving him from her cousin... I would get him out of there, even if he is Intern 2..."

"DAD! She is super hot, and totes amaze! Intern 2 is so probably dating her! I mean, he is a man and... Dreamy..." Metal narrowed his eyes, "I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE NEAR HIM! IF YOU DARE INTURRUPT IN HIS LIFE THEN..." He couldn't be mad at her. He was mad about some things in this though. Intern 2 and Sam out of the building together. Reyna still liking him. And the fact that she wanted him to do something about it. "Just leave him alone, little girl. He has his own life, and so do you."

A hour later, Sam and Intern 2 walked in. "Well, that was a nice time away from here." He said, as Reyna walked into the room. "Yeah. You didn't have to buy the lunch though, Jack." Sam said. Reyna gasped, Samantha was already on first name base with Intern 2. And nobody ever knew his real name. Just knew him by Intern 2. "Oh, I just thought it was right to do so." He said, before sitting back in his chair. "Okay, well I best be off to see Scene. Before she creeps Indie out... Again." Sam sighed, walking off. She got into a hallway, then was stopped by Reyna. "Oi! Samantha Howard." She said, and Sam threw her head back in annoyance. "Please. Call me Sam." She turned and smiled, "Hey Reyna." Reyna smiled, and waved then got back to buisness. "I hear you've been hanging out with Intern 2."

Sam nodded, "Just for an hour today. The rest of the week has been spent with Idol and Scene... Need to spend more time with the others." Reyna rolled her eyes. "First my ex-bestie and now my man?" She raised her voice. Sam sighed. "No, I'm not stealing anyone." Reyna gritted her teeth, rolled up her sleeves and ran at Sam.

A few minutes later it was still the same. Sam had her hand on Reyna's head and Reyna was pushing against it to punch her. Metal walked up, and rolled his eyes. "Who's in the wrong?" He asked. "SHE IS!" Reyna yelled, and Sam looked to Metal. "I think she needs her lunch... She's a bit cranky and protective over Idol and Intern 2." She said, then watched as Metal picked up his daughter.

"Thanks." Metal said, as he carried Reyna with him away from Sam.


End file.
